Just Friends, right?
by Pinker Belle
Summary: Lily and James have been best friends for as long as they can remember. But what happens when James starts to feel something more? Will Lily return his feelings or will someone else get in the way? Rating Raised
1. Train Ride

**A/N: Hiya pplz! Jessi here! Writing my first actual story on fanfiction. I usually only write on fiction press but now I got an idea for a fan fic so here I am! It might seem like a lot of the other fics but I read a lot of them so it might show up in my writing. So if u read u should review or else i get discouraged. Please make me happy? Please?**

**Chapter One**

James Potter and Sirius Black stood on platform 9 and 3/4 on September 1st searching for their best friends Remus Lupin and Lily Evans (A/N: I hate Peter so he's not going to be in it.) James' heart skipped a beat when he saw the familiar red head approaching him.

"James! Sirius!" she ran over and hugged them both. "I've missed you so much! Where's Remus?"

"He's right here," said a voice from behind her. She spun around and gave him a great big hug.

"Did you get head boy Remus?"

"Nope, I'm a prefect," Lily furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"I thought for sure you would get it. Then who's-" James looked down nervously.

"Um, Lily?"

"Yeah James?"

"I know who the head boy is," Lily was suddenly interested.

"Oh really? Who is it?"

"It's me," Lily, Sirius and Remus looked at him in shock for a moment and then they all burst out laughing. Just the thought of Dumbledore actually making James -marauder-troublemaker-prank everyone in school-all the girls love me-Potter, head boy was absolutely laughable. Lily was the first to realize that James wasn't laughing.

"Are you serious?" she asked her eyes wide.

"No I'm Sirius," Sirius said, laughing at the lame pun.

"Please lets not start with the Sirius/serious puns," Lily focused her attention back on James. "You really are head boy aren't you?" James nodded and showed her his badge.

"What is _wrong_ with Dumbledore? Is he on crack or something?" Sirius exclaimed.

"I don't know. I just got a badge and a letter in the mail saying I got head boy," The 4 of them marveled over it for a few minutes and were interrupted by the train whistle.

"We'd better get on board before they leave us," Remus stated.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lily and James sat in the heads compartment waiting for Professor McGonagall to come and tell them their duties. The door opened and she entered. She explained to them that they had to patrol the corridors of the train and make sure no one was breaking any rules. They were given their patrol schedule for Hogwarts, and directions and the password to their dormitory. When she left they headed out of the compartment to start their duties. They headed their separate ways agreeing to meet in their friends compartment in a half hour.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lily headed down the corridor and bumped straight into a 7th year Ravenclaw knocking all of his books to the ground. Lily bent down to pick them up apologizing profusely. Once she had gathered them all she stood up and looked right into the deepest pools of brown she had ever seen. Her voice caught in her throat and she could only stutter.

"Hi, I'm David," he said, taking the books from her.

"I-I-I'm Lily. Evans. Lily Evans," she said blushing. Her face was almost as red as her hair and that was definitely saying something.

"Nice to meet you Lily Evans," David said smiling. Lily smiled back. He walked past her. "See you around," he said with a wink.

"B-b-bye," she stuttered, but he was already gone.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As James walked down the halls of the train, all he could think about was Lily. He and Lily had been best friends since before he could remember. They had lived next door to each other their whole lives. But now James had begun to think of Lily in more than just a friendly way. He had fantasies about her. _Isn't it wrong to think of your best friend like this? _he thought. But he couldn't help it. His hormones were raging.

"Hi, James," A 6th year Hufflepuff smiled up at him. This was the perfect thing to take his mind off Lily, he thought as he began to flirt with the girl.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lily and James arrived at the compartment about the same time. Lily arched her eyebrow at his rumpled appearance. His tie was loose and his shirt was buttoned wrong and he had lipstick all over his face.

"Isn't this the type of behavior we're supposed to be stopping?" Lily asked, feeling a pang of something that felt like...jealousy? _No, it can't be he's my best friend. _She reasoned with herself. They entered the compartment and stayed in there for the remainder of the trip.

**A/N: Yay! Thats the end of the first chapter. Please review! Make me happy!**


	2. James' Problem

**Chapter Two**

Lily, Remus and James looked on in disgust as Sirius shoveled food into his mouth like there was no tomorrow. Sirius noticed them staring at him.

"What? I'm hungry!" he said through a mouth full of potatoes.

"When are you not, mate?" James chuckled. Lily rolled her eyes and went back to her dinner.

"Hey Lily Evans!" Lily turned around and saw David standing behind her.

"Hi," she said. Remus looked at James and saw the jealous expression on his face.

"Guys this is David I met him on the train," she told her friends. David gave them all a little wave and then turned his attention back to Lily.

"Do you wanna take a walk?" he asked her casually.

"You mean with you? I mean sure," Lily said. "Um so I guess I'll see you guys later," she stood up from the table and left the great hall with David, leaving James seething.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They went outside and talked for awhile. Lily learned that David was on the Ravenclaw quidditch team and he liked to read and write. They sat down on the grass next to the lake after awhile.

"You know, Lily you're really pretty," Lily blushed and looked down.

"No I'm not," she mumbled. David put his finger under her chin and pulled her face up to look at him.

"Yes you are," he said firmly. Lily smiled.

"Thanks," she said.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" he asked.

"Nothing, why?"

"Do you want to take another walk with me tomorrow? Same time?"

"Um...sure," she agreed, "So I guess I'll meet you in front of the entrance," she stood up and David did the same. He walked her to the heads dormitory.

"Goodnight Lily Evans," he said with a smile. He leaned over and kissed her softly on the cheek. Lily entered the dormitory with a goofy grin plastered on her face. James looked up when she walked in.

"Hi James," she greeted him as she walked up the stairs to her bedroom. James watched as she went up the stairs, jealousy written all over his face.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The door to the bathroom swung open just as James was about to knock.

"Good morning, James," Lily greeted him as she stepped out of the bathroom, wearing only a towel and her hair dripping. James' jaw dropped when he saw her attire. _She's so hot!_ he thought, _No! She's my best friend! I can't think she's hot._

_**Well you do.**_

_What? Who is this?_

_**Your subconcious.**_

_Leave me alone!_

_**I'm you so technically I can't.**_

_Grrr._

Lily watched as James had this internal battle with himself.

"Um.. James?" James snapped back to reality at the sound of Lily's voice.

"Hmm?"

"Are you feeling okay?" James felt his cheeks burn.

"Yeah, I'm fine,"

"Don't hurt yourself," she said sarcastically as she walked into her bed room.

_See what you did?_

_**No.**_

_You made me look like an idiot in front of Lily._

_**See, you do like her.**_

_Yeah, because she's my best friend!_

_**But she's still hot.**_

_Yeah she is-hey wait!_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"James, focus!" Lily snapped her fingers in front of James' face. "What is wrong with you lately? You've been getting these dazed looks on your face so you look like you're high or something," James turned crimson.

"Sorry Lily," _Its just I can't stop thinking about you._

"It's okay. Come on, we have to finish figuring out these Hogsmeade dates. How about September 15th for the first one?"

"Sure," Lily wrote it down in her notebook. They sat on the floor of the common room for another half hour figuring out the Hogsmeade dates up until Christmas.

"We'll worry about the rest later. I'll go give these to McGonagall. I'll see you at dinner," Lily said as she stood up. She left the common room and headed down the hall to McGonagall's office. _What has been up with James lately?_ she thought. _These trances he's been going into... they're so strange. But he looks so cute with that confused expression on his-WAIT! What! This is _James_ we're thinking about here. Your best friend since forever. I can't be thinking about him like this! _Lily was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't pay attention to where she was going. She walked straight into someone and was pushed over. She grabbed the air for the thing closest to her, which just happened to be the person that she bumped into. The person grabbed her arms and pulled her upright. Lily looked up and into the beautiful brown eyes of David.

"Lily are you okay?" David asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she told him.

"Oh okay, then could you please let go of me?" Lily looked down and realized that she was still holding onto him. She let go of him and blushed profusely.

"It's okay," he told her. "So where are you headed?" She explained about the information she had to give McGonagall and he offered to walk her to the office and she agreed. On their way to the office, they talked about things. Life, family friends. When they got to the office, Lily and David said goodbye.

"Until after dinner," he said taking her hand and kissing it. Lily sighed contentedly and smiled. She stood there for a minute and realized that she still had to give the information to McGonagall.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Lily, I had a really great time again tonight," David and Lily were walking back up to her common room after their walk.

"Me too,"

"I was wondering if...um...you'd like to be my girlfriend, maybe?" David said awkwardly. Lily grinned broadly.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend, David," He grinned and kissed her right on the mouth.

"Great! See you tomorrow!"

"Bye," she said weakly. She said the password to the portrait and entered.

**A/N:Yay! Second chapter finished! Two days in a row! I'm so good. Please review! I'm easily discouraged! Remember that! If you don't review, I don't update!**


	3. The Shrieking Shack

**Wow I feel really bad now. Its been forever. Okay so I'm back. And I have a bit of writers block so if I suck, dont kill me. I don't really know how long this is going to be because I'm just going with the flow. So if its short, its the best I have. But I'm going to try really hard to make it good.**

**Chapter Three**

The next morning at breakfast, David sat at the Gryffindor table next to Lily. David got along with everyone in their little section. Everyone except for James. Lily didn't realize how much David's arm around her waist was bothering him. Or how much it made him want to strangle him. James didnt want to accept the fact that he had a thing for Lily, no matter how much his subconcious was haunting him. No matter how much he thought about her. No matter how much he yearned to hold her in his arms and snog her silly, he wouldn't accept it. Not yet.

* * *

The first Hogsmeade date was upon them quickly. The Marauders, Lily and David all went together and hung out until Lily and David left to look around the small town. Lily and David strolled around holding hands, enjoying the warmth of one of the last days of summer. They soon found themselves at the cliff overlooking the shrieking shack.

"There's always been something about that place..." Lily trailed off. "I don't know. It just has this aura about it that makes me curious,"

"Do you wanna get a closer look?" David asked, with a mischeivous glint in his eye.

"I don't know..."

"Come on. You just said you were curious,"

"I know but..."

"Come on, I won't let anything happen to you,"

"Okay, but only for a minute," Lily agreed reluctantly. David grinned and grabbed her hand. They jogged down the hill towards the old house. When they got to it, David pushed open the creaky door. Lily looked around the place. It had a musty smell of mothballs and old people. David pulled her into the dusty living room and looked around.

"I've always wanted to come into this place." He sat down on the ratty sofa causing dust to fly upward. He patted the place next to him for Lily to sit down. She sat down on the dusty old couch next to him. He put his arm around her shoulder and leaned in to kiss her. She kissed him back for a little while. He pushed her down on the couch and got on top of her and started kissing her in a way she wasn't sure she liked but she let him continue. But then he started to unbutton her jeans. She turned her head away from him.

"David, stop," she said trying to push him off of her.

"Come on, you know you want to,"

"No I don't David. Please stop," David slowly got off of her with a disappointed look on his face.

"Maybe another time?"

"Maybe," Lily said, but she didn't sound too convincing.

* * *

**meanwhile**

James and the rest of the Marauders went into the Three Broomsticks after Lily and David left. James sat there with his best friends for a little while, trying to enjoy himself. But he couldn't stop thinking about Lily. He excused himself and left the pub before they even got their drinks. He wandered around Hogsmeade for about 10 minutes before he caught sight of Lily and David holding hands at the cliff overlooking the shrieking shack. He watched from a distance for a little while, but then they started running down the hill towards the old building. James furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. 'What are they doing?' he asked himself. He went over to where Lily and David stood just a few moments before just in time to see David and Lily entering the building. James waited a minute and then ran down the hill towards the building. He peeked through the window and saw David on top of Lily kissing her senseless. Jealously raged through his veins at what he saw next. David reached down to unbutton her jeans. James turned away and ran back up the hill. He didn't need to see anymore.

* * *

**Later that night in the heads common room**

"Hey James," Lily greeted him as he walked into the common room. He grunted a reply and kept walking towards his room. Lily frowned in confusion. She jumped up from her place on the couch and chased him. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," he grumbled.

"There's obviously something wrong," Lily reasoned. James didn't reply. He turned and walked into his bedroom but left the door open for her. She followed him into the room and sat on his bed. "James please talk to me," she pleaded. "You've been so distant ever since school started. I miss my best friend." James' face softened from the hard expression he wore seconds before.

"I'm sorry Lily," he told her before hugging her. "I'm okay now. It's just that ever since you started dating that guy, what's his face? Darryl?"

"David," she corrected.

"Whatever. Well ever since you started dating him, _you've_ been distant,"

"Really? Wow, I didn't notice. I'm sorry. Next Hogsmeade trip, I'll tell David that I'm going to hang out with you."

"Thanks Lily," James felt slightly better but he was still a bit perturbed about what he had seen earlier that day, but he didn't show it to Lily.

"You will never guess what happened to me today," Lily said changing the subject.

"What?" James asked. He had the feeling it had something to do with what he saw that after noon.

"David and I were down in the shrieking shack, his idea not mine, and he tried to unbutton my pants,"

"Really?" James said, feigning shock. "What happened?" he asked, dreading the answer.

"I pushed him off and told him I wasn't ready. It wasn't a big deal, but I was shocked that he even tried. Anyway, I'm going to bed. Good night James," She kissed him on the cheek and left the room. After she was gone, James touched the spot where she had kissed him. 'That was new,' James thought happily.

* * *

What just happened? Why did I kiss him? I've never even thought of doing that before. What's wrong with me? All these thoughts were running through Lily's head after she left his room. I can't have feelings for James, I'm with David. DAVID!

* * *

**A/N: I'm so proud of myself! I made a long chapter. I don't know if its good so review and tell me!**


	4. David's Mistake James' gain

**I'm so proud of myself! I didn't take a year to update! But I was just checking my stats and i see that almost 500 people have read this and yet i only have 8 reviews. That means someones not reviewing! Please review! Even if you dont like it just say something!**

**Chapter Four**

The following Saturday was the first Quidditch game of the year. Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw. This posed a problem for Lily. Her best friend and her boyfriend were both seekers on their house teams. Who was she supposed to cheer for? To solve this problem, she just sat and watched the game in silence, resisting the urge to shout out to the teams. Eventually the game ended in Ravenclaw's defeat, leaving the Gryffindor team, once again, undefeated. She ran down to the pitch and hugged James and then Sirius who was also on the team. During all of her congratulating, she didn't notice David slowly march past in defeat.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that afternoon, Lily caught up with David, who wasn't looking very happy.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked. David looked at her.

"You should know Lily," She frowned, puzzled. "You didn't come talk to me after the game. I know we lost but I would have appreciated it if you had tried to console me, or something of the sort. But no! You ran over to James. Is there something going on between you two?" Lily looked at him incredulously.

"James is my best friend David! I kind of had to congratulate him on his win," Suddenly, David's fist made contact with Lily's cheek and Lily was on the floor looking up at her seething boyfriend. Lily scooted backward away from David. When she was far enough for her liking, she stood up and ran to the heads common room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

James looked up when the door of the common room burst open and Lily rushed in crying with a large red mark on her face. He stood up and she ran right into his arms and sobbed uncontrollably into his robes. James stroked her hair comfortingly, completely confused at the situation. When Lily had calmed down a bit, James asked her what happened. She told him the story and he was disgusted.

"I knew there was something about him that I didn't like," he grumbled. Lily looked up into his sparkling hazel eyes and gave him a watery smile.

"Thank you, James," They stared into each others eyes for a moment. James, caught up in the moment leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. To his surprise, Lily kissed him back. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer and kissed him harder. The kiss was so full of need. She leaned back and pulled him on top of her. She unbuttoned his white school shirt and then her own. In a matter of seconds they were both topless and kissing feverishly. Their hands were everywhere. James then realized what was happening and he pulled away.

"What?" Lily asked.

"I can't take advantage of you like this. You're vulnerable," James said as he began to put on his shirt. Lily sat up.

"James I want to do this. With you," Lily told him. James looked at her and for a second Lily thought he was going to relent.

"Lily if we are going to do this, it has to be when you aren't in shock. When you're thinking clearly. Not now. I don't want you to do something you're going to regret later," and with that, he stood up and left the room.


	5. James' Victory

**I know it's been forever since I last updated but I've been so busy. School, plays, everything. And also I was stupid enough to start like 2 other stories so now I have 4 stories. So bear with me.**

**Chapter Five**

The next morning Lily woke up and the events from the previous night came flooding back to her. Emotions overwhelmed her. Hurt from David's betrayal, confusion from new feelings for her best friend, embarassment for "activities" with said best friend. Lily fell back against her pillow to think. What did she really feel for James? Was he really just her rebound or was it something else? And if she did like him, what did he feel for her? She thought back to his comment from the night before._ "Lily if we are going to do this, it has to be when you aren't in shock. When you're thinking clearly. Not now. I don't want you to do something you're going to regret later,"_ What did that mean? Did it mean he liked her? Why was life so confusing?  
"Grrr!" Lily growled as she rolled out of bed. She grabbed her towel and trudged across the hall to the bathroom. She was about to open the door when James came out. Lily looked at the floor and blushed, remembering the previous night.  
"James, I'm really sorry. You know about last night," she mumbled, barely coherent but James still heard. He smiled at her warmly.  
"It's okay Lily. I didn't really mind," James said, blushing. The two of them stood there awkwardly both taking sudden interest in their feet.  
"Um, so yeah. Can I get in the bathroom?" Lily asked blushing still. "Oh yeah," he mumbled back. It was an overall awkward situation.

* * *

When Lily emerged from her room after getting dressed, James was down in the common room doing his homework. She walked into the room and waited for James to notice her presence, which he didn't. After a minute, Lily cleared her throat causing him to look up at her. He smiled at her nervously, still apprehensive after the night before. 'Would she regret it? Would she want to forget it happened?' He closed his book and put it to the side. Lily walked over to the overstuffed crimson sofa and sat down next to him. "Um, can we talk? About last night?" Lily asked nervously, not looking James in the eye.  
"Sure," he said trying not to show her how he really felt. Lily looked down and twiddled her thumbs.  
"I'm really sorry about that. I really appreciate you not taking advantage of me," she told him. James' heart dropped. 'I guess that means she doesn't like me like that' he thought. "But it left me confused. How do you feel about me James?" She asked him blushing.  
"Lily I really care about you. Ever since the beginning of this year I couldn't stop thinking about you. You were always in my thoughts. I-I think I love you Lily," James said the last part softly, but Lily still heard. "I think I might love you too James. I've been thinking about you a lot too. Even when I was with David. It didn't really feel right. You were always there for me James. I think I always loved you but I never really realized it until now." James looked at her in shock. Was she really saying this to him? Did she mean it? Was he dreaming? If he was he decided to enjoy it while it lasted. He leaned in and kissed her. She didn't respond at first but then he felt her soft warm lips moving against his own. It was heaven. Lily snaked her arms around James' neck and pulled him closer. James put his hands on her waist and deepened the kiss. They sat there kissing endlessly until finally James pulled away. "Wow," Lily murmured.  
"Yeah," James said. "This is like a dream come true," He smiled at her and kissed her again.  
"So what does this make us? 'Cause friends don't normally make out in the common room," Lily laughed. James smiled and got down on one knee. He held Lily's left hand with two of his own and said,  
"Lily Marie Evans, will you go out with me?" Lily grinned.  
"Yes James Alexander Potter I will,"

* * *

**Yay! I know its moving fast but I don't normally write really long fics. Please read and review!**


	6. New Conquests

**Chapter Six**

The next morning was sufficiently awkward for the new couple. They had been friends for so long, it was strange to kiss and stuff. They left their common room at seven o' clock the next morning and headed down to the great hall. Lily and James recieved several strange glances and gasps at the fact that they were holding hands. Neither of them noticed the glare they were getting from a certain someone at the Ravenclaw table.

* * *

The following Saturday was the second Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor Quidditch game of the year. Lily sat with Remus in the Gryffindor section of the stands. They watched as James and the captain of the Ravenclaw team shook hands. The whistle blew and everyone pushed from the ground and into the air. Lily watched as James flew around the pitch searching for the snitch. The Ravenclaw seeker did the same all the while sneaking glances at James to see if he saw any sign of the golden ball. The game went on for awhile with no movement from James. Suddenly he took a nose dive to the bottom of the pitch, the Ravenclaw seeker close on his tail. He pulled up right before he hit the ground, sending the Ravenclaw into the sand. James continued following the snitch with his arm outstretched. He followed the ball back up to the top of the pitch. He reached out for the snitch. Closer and closer he came. He was about to wrap his fingers around the the little golden ball when a bludger hit him and knocked him off his broom. There were gasps from the crowd. Lily covered her eyes with her hands. She couldn't bear to watch as James hung from his broom with one hand. He struggled to get his other hand on the broom. Once this was acheived, he managed to swing his leg over the broom. There were cheers from the Gryffindors at this. James looked over at the person who sent the blugder in his direction. It was David.

* * *

Gryffindor won the match against Ravenclaw that day. The Gryffindors celebrated in the common room that evening. Everyone was cheering for James because of his amazing catch of the snitch. James sat on the crimson sofa in the common room with his arm around Lily as he recieved all of the congratulations from his teammates and house members. 

"Hey do you want something to drink?" Lily nodded. James stood up and headed to the other side of the room where the refreshments were being served. Lily looked around at all the Gryffindors having a good time. She smiled. She liked being with James. It felt right. James came back over with two cups of butterbeer and handed one to her and sat down next to her. His arm resumed its place around her shoulders as he sipped his drink. He looked at Lily who smiled at him. He smiled back. James leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

"What was that for?" Lily asked. James shrugged.

"For being you," James replied. Lily giggled and rolled her eyes.

"You're so corny!" she told him as she lay her head on his shoulder. James smiled as he took another sip of his butterbeer.

* * *

That night in the heads common room, Lily and James sat on the floor in front of the fire wrapped in a blanket drinking hot chocolate. 

"Lily you know I love you right?" James asked.

"Yeah. I love you too James," she told him smiling up at him.

"Are you going to the Halloween Ball?" James asked her.

"I don't have a date," Lily said coyly.

"Do you wanna go with me?" James asked awkwardly. Lily smiled at him.

"No, James I don't, I want to go with Sirius," She told him sarcastically. James almost took her seriously for a second. Lily giggled at his expression and smacked him playfully. "Of course I'm going with you, you idiot!"

* * *

**Sorry it was so late. I forgot about this story! **


	7. David's Revenge

**Chapter Seven**

The Halloween ball was among them quickly. Lily and James were going as The Phantom and Christine from Phantom of the Opera. Lily wore a white off the shoulder ball gown (A/N: Sorry, green is too cliche, and I use it enough) with silver sequins, white evening gloves and white ballet slippers. James' hair was, miraculously, slicked back and he wore a white mask that covered half of his face. He was decked out in a black tuxedo with a red rose tucked into the breast pocket. James took her hand and they headed down to the great hall together. The doors of the Great Hall opened and Lily gasped at the extravagance of the decorations. The magically inhanced ceiling was dark and dancing with grinning, orange jack-o-lanterns and black and orange candles floated over each of the round tables. Upbeat music was played by a band on the platform at the front of the hall. Each of the band members were wearing costumes. Lily drank in her surroundings as she scanned the hall. She spotted Remus and Sirius at a table with their dates. She dragged James over to their table and sat down.

"Aww you guys look adorable!" Sirius teased. James sneered at his best friend, who had a blonde sixth year Hufflepuff clinging to his arm. Lily had joined in an intelligent conversation with Remus and his date, a seventh year Ravenclaw. A song James knew began to play.

"Lily do you want to dance?" he asked. Lily nodded and followed James onto the dance floor. They danced for about a half an hour. After their eighth dance, Lily was out of breath. She grabbed James' hand and dragged him over to the refreshment table. She poured herself and James a cup of punch. After hydrating, Lily was ready to get back out on the dance floor. But James however wanted to rest for a few minutes. They headed back over to the table. They sat there conversing with the other people at the table when Lily felt a presence behind her. She turned around and saw David standing over her smiling. She narrowed her eyes.

"Hi Lily, do you want to dance?" he asked innocently. Lily looked at him incredulously.

"Not with you," she stated snidely. David looked broken. He still stood there.

"She said she doesn't want to dance with you. That generally means that you should walk away," James snarled, taking her hand. David understood. She didn't want to be with him anymore. Was it just because of that little punch? What is her problem? She was going to pay for that. He spun on his heel and left the Great Hall. Lily sighed in relief and lay her head on James' shoulder. She lay like that for a few moments until one of her favorite songs started to play. She dragged James onto the dance floor. They spent another half an hour or so dancing. Lily told him that she was going to the bathroom. She kissed him on the cheek and left the Great Hall. She walked down the corridor to the bathroom. After taking care of her business, she headed back down the corridor to the Great Hall. Suddenly, someone covered her mouth from behind and dragged her into an empty classroom. They placed a full body bind and a silencing charm on her. She fell over backwards with no control over her landing. Her eyes widened.

"Yup that's right, its me. David. I bet you're wondering why I'm doing this. Well I just want you to know that I loved you Lily. I loved you so much it hurt. And you hurt me. So now its your turn. I want you Lily. And I'm going to have you!" As he said this, he jerked her up toward him. She could see the lust in his eyes and she knew what he was going to do. David smirked when he saw the fear in her eyes. He kissed her mouth roughly and she could not turn her head away from his forceful lips. He moved his lips from hers and began kissing her jaw and neck. David took one hand and began to unzip the back of her dress roughly. The delicate material tore under his grasp. The dress fell from her body onto the floor in a heap. He unclasped her bra and threw it to the floor. He ripped her panties from her body and discarded it with the rest of her clothes. She stood in front of him completely naked and completely unable to do anything about it or cover herself up. Tears streamed from her eyes. As David took advantage of her. She had always imagined her first time to be romantic and gentle and with James. Not on a cold classroom floor against her will. When David was done with her, he dressed himself and removed the spells from her. She grabbed her dress and held it up to her body to cover herself up as soon as she could. He snarled at her and left the room.

0000

James sat at the table watching the doors to the Great Hall anxiously.

"She's been gone for quite awhile," he stated to no one in particular. He saw the doors open and hoped that it was Lily coming in. But it was only David. Wait, David. James suddenly got the chills. He examined David's smug expression and knew something was up. Something that probably had to do with Lily. James got up and headed out of the Hall and down the corridor. He heard soft sobbing coming from an empty classroom. He opened the door and found Lily on the floor crying her heart out. She was naked and only clutched her dress to her body to cover herself up. She looked up and saw James. He rushed over to her and put his arms around her and let her cry into his shoulder.

"I'm going to kill him. I swear I will," James growled.

**Yay! Angst! lol. I'm so horrible! Please review!**


	8. Lily's Pain

**Chapter Eight**

After Lily had calmed down slightly, James fixed Lily's dress with a simple _reparo_ and led her up to their common room. He helped her into her soft green pj's. Lily hadn't spoken a word since James had found her. She silently climbed into her bed and James pulled the covers up to her chin like he would for a small child. He sat on the edge of her bed and stroked her fiery red hair until she fell asleep. Before heading down to the common room, James placed a soft kiss on her forehead. He paused in the door way to look at her before turning off her bedroom light. James slowly went down the stairs leading into the common room. Upon entering the common room, he found Sirius and Remus waiting for him on the couch with questioning looks.

"Where did you-" Sirius stopped when he saw James' furious expression as he muttered one word.

"David," He snarled menacingly. Remus arched his eyebrows, silently asking for an explanation. "The bastard fucking _raped_ her!" he growled. Sirius and Remus both emitted low gasps. James collapsed on the couch with his face in his hands.

"How is she?" Sirius asked concernedly. James looked up at him incredulously.

"She was just fucking raped! How do you think she is?" He shouted. Sirius shrank back. "I'm sorry Sirius, I'm just so pissed! I'm going to kill him I swear it!"

(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)

The next morning Lily slowly dragged herself out of bed and into the shower. She got dressed and made her way into the common room. She pulled one of the cushions off of the couch and onto the floor. She placed it in front of the fire and sat down on it and stared into the dancing orange flames. Lily stayed this way until James came down a half an hour later. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her protectively. A tear rolled down Lily's porcelain white cheek.

"Why?" she whispered. It was the first word she had uttered since the incident the night before. "Why me?"

"I don't know Lily. You didn't deserve it," Her emerald green eyes strayed from the fire and stared into his deep hazel ones. She flung her arms around his neck and buried her face into his t-shirt. James' arms snaked around her waist and held her protectively. He stroked her long hair and twirled it around his fingers. After a few moments like that, James offered to go get her some breakfast from the kitchens. Lily shook her head vigorously.

"No James, don't leave me!" She tightened her grip around his neck.

"I won't leave you Lily, not now, not ever. I will always be here for you. No matter what," Lily loosened her grip slightly and pulled her face up and kissed his stubbly jaw bone. She smiled weakly.

"You need to shave," She said softly, trying to lighten the mood. James could see she was trying to be strong, but he could also see that the pain was still in her eyes. He loved her so much. He just wanted her pain to go away, but the only thing he could do was love her and protect her. He couldn't make something go away that was already there. Or could he?

**Whoa! I am incredibly mean! First I take a year to update, then I make a ridiculously short chapter and now I leave you with a cliffie? Wow:-D. I just have been so busy. There wont be any frequent updates until after July 4th because I have regents and finals to study for, my family reunion is in my home town this year and I have to work on it and I have frequent rehearsals for my dance classes and my family reunion lasts the longest. Until July 3rd. So I will update at least once or twice a week after that. I promise!**


	9. James tries to Help

**Whoa! I'm back! And it's barely over a week. It's my last day of school and I am doing nothing in English class so I decided to update.**

**Chapter Nine**

James ordered a house elf to bring them some breakfast. As Lily ate, James thought about what he could do to help her. Lily noticed James' blank stare and frowned.

"James? Are you okay?" She asked him softly. James blinked and focused on her.

"Huh?"

"I asked if you were okay,"

"Oh yeah I'm fine," He replied. James' face resumed the contemplating expression when Lily went back to her breakfast. When she was finished, James gave her, her favorite book to read and helped her get settled on the couch. Lily was comfortably reading on the couch when James went up to his room. He had decided what he was going to do. He opened his book bag and pulled out his charms book. He flipped to the index and searched for what he needed. Melon conjuring, melting charms, memory charms, bingo!

James flipped to the page and skimmed it. He got his wand from the nightstand and practiced the motion. Once he was sure he had it down he headed downstairs. Lily had fallen asleep on her book during the time James was in his room. 'Makes my job easier,' James thought. He waved his wand and muttered the incantation _memoria mutare. _Lily opened her eyes and looked around. She focused on James and frowned.

"Who are you?" James groaned. 'I knew I should have read the fine print.'


	10. New Lily

**Wow, sorry for the wait. I've been so busy lately! My family reunion is here this year and I had so much planning for it. It starts two days from today and we're still not done! Its crazy! The only reason I am able to update now is because its 1 am and everyone is sleeping. Lol. So it may be a slightly sucky chapter. But nothing could be suckier than last chapter! Happy reading!**

**Chapter Ten**

"Who are you?" Lily repeated. She looked around the common room in awe. She suddenly lost interest in James and focused on her surroundings. "Where am I?" she murmured.

"You're at Hogwarts," James said tentatively. Lily's shocking green eyes fell on him once again and her pretty face scrunched up in confusion at the name. "You really don't remember do you?" Lily shook her head, the same frown on her face.

"Who are you?" She repeated once again. Lily scanned James up and down and it was evident that she liked what she saw. Her expression changed from the quizzical frown to a smirk of satisfaction. "You're cute," she stated frankly. James blushed and motioned for her to sit down. He took the seat next to her and proceeded to explain the situation.

"This is Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You are Lily Evans, Head Girl and the smartest witch in our year," Her eyes widened in shock.

"What? I'm a witch!" James nodded as he searched her face for a clue as to what she was feeling. Lily took slow, deep breath as she tried to comprehend what she was just told. "What else?" She said slowly.

"My name is James Potter, the Head Boy and I'm your boyfriend," James shifted in his seat nervously. He was apprehensive as to what her impression of him was. A smile spread across her face.

"Really?" she said softly, scooting closer to him. "Does that mean I get to kiss you?" James' cheeks reddened as he nodded. He was surprised at her forwardness. Lily placed a delicate white hand on his chest and began to run her fingers gently down his chest. She brought her face closer to James'. Just as her lips were going to connect to his, the door swung open and Sirius and Remus entered. They were a little shocked at the sight before him. Lily frowned angrily.

"Can't you see we're busy?" She growled. Sirus and Remus exchanged glances.

"Boy she bounces back fast," Sirius muttered. Lily looked at James confusedly.

"Bounces back from what? Who are you?" The two Gryffindors looked at James questioningly.

"Memory charm gone bad," James replied with a sigh. Remus and Sirius nodded understandingly. Lily was still completely and utterly confused.

"What happened that you needed to cast a memory charm on me? And who are you?"

"This is Remus and Sirius, my two best friends," James told her, avoiding her first question.

"Don't think I didn't notice that you avoided my first question. You're not off the hook that easy," Lily replied as she stood up off of the couch. She circled Remus and Sirius like a vulture, examining them. "You guys are cute," she said, repeating what she had said to James, moments before. Remus cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"She's bolder than our regular Lily isn't she?" Lily cocked her head to the side and smiled innocently as thought she didn't know what he meant-well technically she didn't.

"So are you guys ready to tell me what happened to me?" She asked them. James looked at Remus who shrugged. He sighed and sat back down on the couch.

"Okay, so you were dating this guy, David-" He began, but was interrupted by Lily.

"Why would I want someone else when I could have you?" She said smirking. James rolled his eyes. He didn't particularly like Lily this way. She was acting like all of the other girls that threw themselves at his feet.

"_As I was saying._ So I didn't like David from the start and I was insanely jealous because we, meaning you and me, were just friends. But you really seemed to like this guy so I didn't do anything. Then we had a Quidditch match against his house," Lily looked as though she was going to ask about Quidditch and houses. "I'll explain later. So David was on their Quidditch team and they lost. You came over to congratulate your best friend and you didn't notice your boyfriend sulking off the field. I guess he got jealous and he hit you and you came back here crying," Lily was distraught and she looked like she was going to say something but James just continued with his story before she could get it out. "You were a bit upset and so you tried to-ahem-with me,"

"You didn't tell us that!" Sirius exclaimed. James shot him a look that said, 'Not now'.

"But I didn't take advantage of you. So we ended up dating and then there was a masquerade ball for halloween. You left to go to the bathroom and never came back. After about a half an hour, I went looking for you and I found you in an empty classroom. David raped you," Lily gasped and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Wow," was all she could muster. She sat there for awhile, just staring into the distance.

"Are you alright?" James asked softly. Lily nodded, barely comprehending what James had just asked her. Remus stood up.

"We'll leave you two alone," he stated. Sirius looked up at him.

"We will?" Remus glared at him.

"_Yes,_ we _will,_" He yanked Sirius by the arm and dragged him out of the common room. James looked at Lily who was still staring into space.

"You saved me," Lily said after a moment.

"Yeah, you could say that," James said modestly. Lily looked at him at this.

"You're my hero," she said, smiling seductively. She leaned over and kissed his lips softly. James was confused. He didn't like this Lily. This Lily was insensitive. He had just finished telling her that she was raped and she is all over him like its nothing. He pushed her off of him gently. She frowned but didn't say anything.

"We'll go to Dumbledore tomorrow. Goodnight," He stood up and headed to his room, leaving Lily almost as confused as when she first started. She watched James go into his room. Once the door was closed, she stood up and left the common room.


	11. Stupid Girl

**Omg. I am sooooooooooooo sorry about the wait. I have been soo busy. My family reunion took up most of my time and then i got a job. But here is the (hopefully) much anticipated update.**

**Chapter Eleven**

Lily stepped out of the portrait hole and looked left and right down the long, dark corridors. Whispers could be heard from her left. She gravitated towards the sounds of voices coming from an unused classroom.

"You raped her!" was the first coherent sound Lily heard. That caught her ear immediately.

"Well I wouldn't call it rape, it just wasn't consenusal," Lily could practically hear the smugness in his voice.

"David, do you know how much trouble you could get into for this?"

"Yes I do, but I won't get in trouble if I don't get caught," David's voice lowered dangerously. "And I won't get caught if no one mentions this to anyone. Understood?" The person must've nodded, because Lily heard no response. She heard footsteps approaching the door and she backed quickly into the shadows. A cloaked figure briskly passed her and turned the corner. Once they were gone Lily entered the classroom. David sat with his back away from the door. She leaned on the door frame and cleared her throat. David's head turned quickly in the direction of the sound. He smirked and stood up.

"Lily, back for another go?" He asked smugly. Lily smirked just as smugly.

"As a matter of fact I am,"

000000000000

James emerged from his room a few minutes after Lily had left the common room, almost positive he had found the countercurse for the spell he had cast on her. After finding the common room empty, he went up the stairs to her bedroom and knocked sharply.

"Lily?" He called, "Are you awake? I found the countercurse! Lily?" James tried the doorknob and was surprised to find it unlocked. He slowly pushed open the door. "Lily?" He peered into the room. He saw Lily's empty bedroom and suddenly went into a state of panic. She was gone! What if she ran into David out there? What would happen then? He made a mad dash out of the dormitory, taking a wild guess as to which way Lily had gone, going down the left corridor. It seems he was right. He heard shuffling coming from an unused classroom. He heard a giggle that sounded strangely familiar. He pushed the door open slightly and looked inside. What he saw nearly made his eyes pop out of his head. David was slowly undressing Lily, and she was _letting_ him. She was _enjoying_ it! Lily emitted another giggle as she slid a hand up his shirt. This gesture ignited a flame inside of James. He barged into the room cursing loudly.

"Hi James," A half naked Lily greeted him from atop one of the desks. David looked up. The fear was evident in his eyes though he tried to hide it.

"You bastard!"

"What? She wants it! Can't you see?" David defended himself.

"Are you blind? Does this look like the Lily you know? She's throwing herself at you! She's under a spell!" A crash came from behind him. James spun around. Lily had passed out and fallen off of the desk. Apparently the spell wasn't too strong and was beginning to wear off. James rushed over to her . He cradled her head in his lap for a few moments until she woke up. He didn't even notice that David had left the room.

**Short I know, but I have a slight writers block for this story. Does anyone have any ideas?**


	12. Happy Endings

**Wow, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize that it has been so long since my last update. I'm pretty sure that I had another chapter but I don't know where it is so I'm going to wing this chapter. I know that some of you have been waiting for an update, however I have many new stories posted on fictionpressdotcom (incase it doesn't show up). They are under the same name if you are interested. This will be the last chapter of Just Friends.**

**Chapter Twelve**

Lily's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at James.

"What happened?" She murmured groggily.

"I'm so sorry! IputyouunderaspellsothatyouwouldforgetaboutDavidandyouforgoteverythingand yourwentlookingforhimandyouwereabouttosleepwithhimanditisallmyfault!" He said all in one breath.

"What!" Lily screeched. "James how could you? You know that the healing process takes time. You know there are side effects to magical cures unless you're a professional! James you need to start thinking before you act!" James looked away guiltily. "James, look at me. I forgive you because I love you. But please, don't pull a stunt like this again." Lily went to stand and then spun around to face her boyfriend who had also just stood up. "You said I almost slept with him!?"

* * *

The next morning, Lily and James visited Dumbledore's office to tell him of what had been going on for the past few days. After hearing about Lily's rape, Dumbledore expressed sympathy toward her but he did not seem surprised.

"I have been getting some peculiar vibes from him," He told them. Dumbledore's blue eyes were serious as he informed the two teens that he would take drastic action against David.

* * *

Lily and James did not see David until the end of the day. They were walking through the main entrance toward the Great Hall for dinner when they spotted him exiting the castle with and elder witch and wizard whom they assumed were his parents. His trunk levitated beside them.

"Looks like your buddy David got expelled." A voice said from behind them. They turned to see Sirius and Remus behind them.

"I guess so," Lily said with a small smile.

"Things are going to start looking up aren't they?" Remus asked.

"I sure hope so," James responded. "Now that David is out of the picture, we can have the peaceful relationship we wanted from the beginning.

**The End**


End file.
